


Thiam Whumptober

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Virus, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Three drabbles I wrote for Whumptober. Canon-typical violence herein. The prompts where "stranded," "broken ribs," and "severe illness."





	1. Stranded

Liam woke up on a hard, cold forest floor. The smell of wet dirt and dried leaves surrounded him. He did not know where he was. He looked down and realized he was also totally nude.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered. Scott was going to kill him if he found out that Liam lost control again. Well, Scott wouldn’t kill him literally, but Scott looking at him like that, all disappointed, would be just as bad. Then he’d call Stiles, and they’d bring some chains or who knows what else, and then Liam would be watched 24/7.

Yeah, he was definitely not telling Scott.

Liam tried to catch a scent, anything familiar, to lead him home, but he wasn’t having much luck. He kept walking for awhile, even though it was pitch black. He could see in front of him much better than a human could, but the forest was so thick with trees that it was hard to make anything out past a few feet in front of himself. Off to his left, he heard a twig snap. He ducked down instinctively.

He held his breath, waiting.

But then he smelled the deer. He sighed with relief.

That was stupid, he thought. He was probably the scariest thing in the woods, after all. He kept on trudging, leaves crackling angrily under his bare feet as he walked. The darkness felt like it was encroaching on him, covering him up like a thick blanket. Don’t be afraid, Liam. You’re a fucking werewolf. He walked on, determined not to let anything catch him off guard. But all his best laid plans were promptly destroyed.

He only had a second to react before something large was tackling him to the ground. His claws shot out of their own accord, and his old body tensed. He struck out, clawing at his assailant. 

And then he smelled him.

“Theo?!”

Theo scrambled off him.

“You really shouldn’t wander around the woods alone at this hour. You never know what could be lurking.”

“Very funny. Look, I scratched you,” Liam said when he noticed the gash across Theo’s shoulder. He gestured towards it, but Theo just shrugged. Liam could tell that it was already starting to heal anyway.  


“So, you lost?” Theo asked, a smirk on his face. Liam definitely did not want to admit it, but he also didn’t want to wander around the woods all night. He had an overprotective alpha to avoid, and if he missed school that would definitely send up red flags.

“Just don’t tell anyone, alright?” Liam gave in with a sigh.

Theo’s eyes were thoughtful, assessing him. All of him. Because he was definitely still naked. He didn’t know how he felt about that, but the look made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Well, let’s go then.” Theo gestured in front of himself, encouraging Liam to walk in front of him.  
Liam wasn’t sure what Theo was playing at, or why he was in the woods. He wasn’t sure he could even trust the guy. He knew Scott and Stiles didn’t. But his options at this point were limited.

“No way. You walk in front,” Liam said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he would be super uncomfortable if Theo stared at his back the whole walk back. Theo smiled wide before he started walking. Liam couldn’t help but notice how Theo looked like a wolf on the prowl. Liam shivered involuntarily, but then hurried to catch up with Theo.


	2. Broken Ribs

Theo heard a sharp cracking sound before Liam fell to the floor.

“Fuck,” Liam groaned.

“Get up, idiot. It will heal,” Theo immediately chastised. He saw the look Liam shot him. He was clearly pissed. Theo wasn’t always the best at considering how others felt, but he didn’t exactly intend to piss Liam off. 

“It’s just, we have a whole bunch of ghost riders to fight, so I need your head in the game,” Theo added.

Liam still looked mad, but his mouth was set in a thin line and his chin was tilted up in defiance. Theo turned back to the ghost rider, his lips curled up in a snarl. He blocked Liam with his body while he waited for him to get up.

“You realize there are nicer ways to get what you want?” Liam was muttering under his breath, somewhere behind him. Theo didn’t turn to look. He blocked a jab from the ghost rider, and then lunged forward.

“I think my ribs are broken. I’m going to be a second.” Liam groaned in pain, and his voice was more wrecked than before. His ribs must have started the process of knitting themselves back together. Theo felt something twist in his gut as he clawed at the ghost rider, and he renewed his efforts to get the bastard to just leave them alone.

“Liam, what’s going on?” Theo yelled after he didn’t hear him say anything for awhile. He had an idea.

“Fine, just. Trying to crawl out of here,” Liam muttered. 

“Wait,” Theo said, his mind made up. He scratched at the ghost rider, and then grabbed the nearest hospital table and threw it at him. He didn’t even wait to see if he hit his target. He charged backwards, scooped up Liam bridal-style, and hauled ass into the hallway. He knew there was a broom closet, because he’d seen it earlier. He dropped Liam and barricaded the door as best he could. 

“What is going on?” Liam huffed, still sounding exhausted. Theo felt that weird pang in his gut again.

“We are waiting here until you heal up. We should be safe long enough for your ribs to fix themselves,” Theo explained, careful to keep his voice neutral. Theo didn’t get worried. He couldn’t afford to get worried. Especially not now, when both of their lives depended on him.

“Huh,” Liam said. Theo took his eyes off the door to glance over at him, and he was smiling.

“What?” Theo asked, genuinely curious. Pain didn’t make people smile normally.

“I think you’re getting soft on me,” Liam chirped. 

“Right,” Theo growled. He resolutely kept his eyes on the door. Maybe the pang in his gut was something that should be named, then. Looking at Liam, hurt, did make him feel softer.

But fuck, he wasn’t going to say that out loud.


	3. Severe Illness

“Jesus christ, Theo. You look like shit.” Liam couldn’t help but tell the truth. Theo’s skin was pale and shiny with sweat. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his eyes looked sunken and dull. His whole body was shaking. Liam pulled him closer and wrapped a tattered sleeping bag around his shoulders. It was the only thing they had been able to find in the abandoned basement they were hiding out in. 

“Gee, thanks. I’m so glad I was rescued by such a gentleman,” Theo said through gritted teeth. At least he could still make jokes. That had to be a good sign.

“I did a shit job of rescuing you. You still got bit,” Liam shot back. It had all happened so fast. Liam had gotten to Theo’s location as quickly as he could, but by the time he arrived, Theo was fighting two undead alone. The undead, those people who had been turned into something decidedly unhuman from the virus, were fast and strong, and most definitely had an appetite for human flesh. 

Liam was at the top of the stairs when he saw one of the creatures take a bite out of Theo’s upper arm. He had charged down and clawed them both until they were just a mass of blood and bone on the floor, but he was afraid that the damage had already been done.

Some survived the virus, but most didn’t. 

“Fuck, Theo. I really don’t want you to turn into a zombie.” Liam’s voice cracked, but he was way past feeling embarrassed. This might be his last chance to really lay it all out there. 

“Let’s not do this now. I’m not dying,” Theo said, his voice stern. Liam pulled him tighter and pressed his cheek against Theo’s sweaty, unbitten arm. Theo’s skin felt hot, feverish.

“Fine. You’re right, you’re too fuckin’ stubborn to die.” Liam kissed Theo’s temple, on a whim. Theo groaned.

“Cut it out,” Thiam said, but he didn’t sound angry. Liam gathered his resolve and prepared for them to make their move. They couldn’t just wait in the basement for more undead to show up.

“Alright then, let’s get out of this death trap. And no whining.” Liam wrapped Theo’s arm around his shoulder, and propped him up. Theo leaned heavily against him, but could still move his legs on his own. That had to be a good sign.


End file.
